The present subject matter relates to the field of firearms, and more specifically, to flash suppressors for firearms.
There are a number of different accessories that may be mounted to the end of a firearm barrel for different effects. One example of such accessories are commonly referred to as muzzle brakes, which are used to reduce upward movement of the barrel (muzzle climb) and/or rearward movement of the barrel (recoil) during firing by allowing propellant gasses to forcefully exit the muzzle brake, typically through voids or gas ports, in a specified upward and/or rearward direction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,799 by Tocco depicts a number of different muzzle brakes consisting of tubular bodies with ports that allow gasses to escape in a generally upward manner.
Sound suppressors, or silencers, are used to reduce the noise signature generated when firing a weapon. Noise suppression is desirable for various reasons including stealth and protecting the shooter and observers from hearing damage. Sound suppressors typically use a number of internal baffles or partitions that are connected to, or engaged with, an outer tube of the suppressor, and positioned in a longitudinally spaced relation. There is a central opening in each of the baffles that allows an inner tube, or a bullet, to pass through the suppressor. A number of chambers or compartments are defined between the baffles, and the propellant gas is allowed to progress through each of the chambers via ports in the baffles and/or via central openings. Such configurations can be relatively costly to manufacture, and difficult to assemble and/or disassemble. Moreover, they usually require a significant amount of maintenance due to fouling of the baffles, chambers and/or threads of the suppressor by accumulation of cartridge powder residue. U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,635 describes a firearm suppressor including an outer housing and a baffle stack mounted inside the outer housing.
Flash hiders may also be used to reduce the flash of burning gas and propellant that exits the barrel during firing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,254 to Heath describes a flash suppressor for use with a firearm including a plurality of “perforations” or gas vents, arranged around the upper portion of the device, that allow propellant gas to exit and ignite.
These accessories may be attached to a firearm barrel via threading that is provided at the end of the firearm barrel. They may also be attached to one another, such as attaching a silencer to a flash hider or muzzle brake that is directly attached to the firearm barrel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,746 to Vaden describes a coupler for attaching a noise suppressor, or silencer to a firearm flash hider.
Despite advances in the art, there are still needs for improved flash suppressors that effectively reduce the flash of a firearm without the expensive production costs and without the difficult assembly, disassembly, attachment, detachment and cleaning procedures common in the field.